The present invention relates to the field of social network filtering and, more particularly, to enabling a social networking pre-submission filtering.
With the growing desire to be constantly connected, devices and applications are available which let people share ideas instantly with friends or the general public. For example, mobile phones permit multiple ways to share content which can include images, video and text messages. Multiple avenues of communication can be advantageous in many instances, permitting people to connect with others in a variety of ways. For example, friends and family can stay current with each other through FACEBOOK feed posts (e.g., timeline), instant messaging, and TWITTER photo tweets.
However, with the advent of instant communication, many problems arise especially when inappropriate content is inadvertently shared. When inappropriate content such as offensive images and controversial statements is shared by a person, the content can often damage the reputation of the person sharing the content. That is, often times persons share content which they later discover negatively impacts their reputation. For example, drunk texting is a common form of communication in which a person texts another person one or more inappropriate messages which subsequently results in a negative outcome. This can be especially damaging to persons of notoriety such as celebrities and/or socialites which can irreparably destroy their public image. As such, it is desirable to leverage existing technologies to assist in conducting communication with limited negative outcomes.